


Un Embutido de Angel y Bestia

by Feathered_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Cas/pseuds/Feathered_Cas
Summary: Little work inspired by:-Richard Siken-Kurt Vonnegut-The greatest love story ever told (Destiel)-The adorable manga "Classmates"Title is from a poem I love called "Epitafio" <3Enjoy.





	Un Embutido de Angel y Bestia

  
**_"History repeats itself. Somebody says this._ **   
**_...There are many names in history_ **   
**_but none of them are ours."_ **

I wake up in the aether.  
I wake up to nothing.  
I am not certain this is waking up aymore.  
The cycle repeats itself.  
Where am I headed now?  
Does it matter?  
I will find him.  
I always find him.

_**"He had green eyes,** _   
_**so I wanted to sleep with him-** _   
_**green eyes flecked with yellow,** _   
_**dried leaves on the surface of a pool-** _   
_**you could drown in those eyes, I said."** _

He was a young man devoted to taking care of his little brother. "Just the two of us against the world", he said. We met in the middle of winter, at the edge of a frozen river. Blue eyes met green. "Be careful, lest you fall in frozen waters", I said. "By God, I may already have", he answered.

You see?  
History repeats itself.  
We meet, and we drown in each other's eyes.

He was a hunter, he said, and he took care of Sammy. Somehow, I fit myself in with them. I enjoyed it while I could. I drank him in as much as I was able.

"Be careful, lest you fall through thawing ice", I always told him. Always, until the day he didn't come back. He had drowned in ice cold waters.

So it goes.

My cycle starts again. I go in search for him someplace else. I leave the unforgiving cold of that place, but the frozen ache in my heart is all my own.

I search for him again, and after some time, I can see his soul calling to me, like a beacon leading me home. I wonder who he will be this time.

So it goes.

**_"The fact of his pulse,_ **   
**_the way he pulled his body in, out of shyness or shame or a desire_ **   
**_not to disturb the air around him._ **   
**_Everyone could see the way his muscles worked,_ **   
**_the way we moved like animals,_ **   
**_his skin barely keeping him inside."_ **

I raised him from perdition. From the very depths of hell itself. He tried to kill me at first. Then, as always, we are drawn to each other again. This time it's slower. Hesitant.   
We are enemies.  
We are rivals.  
We are friends.  
And then, at last  
at last, we are lovers.

Like a sparkling soda pop.  
A complex fool and a simplex fool.  
We do share a more profound bond.

So it goes.

_**"I wanted to take him home** _   
_**and rough him up and get my hands inside him, drive my body into his** _   
_**like a crash test car.** _   
_**I wanted to be wanted and he was** _   
_**very beautiful, kissed with his eyes closed, and only felt good while moving.** _   
_**You could drown in those eyes, I said,** _   
_**so it's summer, so it's suicide..."** _

He was going to say "Yes" to my brother. After all of this. After all the struggle. So I pound my fists into him. "I did it. All of it, for you." Couldn't he understand? So I wreck him, and then we make up, like the jagged pieces of a puzzle fitting back together. We can't help it.   
Pain.  
Blood.  
Love.  
This is what we are.

So it goes.

**_"We still groped for each other on the backstairs or in parked cars_ **   
**_as the roads around us_ **   
**_grew glossy with ice and our breath softened the view through a glass_ **   
**_already laced with frost,_ **   
**_but more frequently I was finding myself sleepless, and he was running out of_ **   
**_lullabies._ **   
**_But damn if there isn't anything sexier_ **   
**_than a slender boy with a handgun,_ **   
**_a fast car, a bottle of pills."_ **

It's the end. I know it. I am no longer what I was. He is no longer what he was. There is only our bond. That is all that's left. It's enough to move forward. To the end of all things.  
Where he goes, I go.

~~_"Nobody cares that you're broken."_ ~~   
~~_"I'd rather have you, cursed or not."_ ~~   
~~_"I need you."_ ~~

**_"We pull our boots on with both hands_ **   
**_but we can't punch ourselves awake..."_ **   
**_"Sorry_ **   
**_about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine."_ **

We walk to the end of the world. Together, 'til the end of the line. As it should be.  
As it always will be.

The cycle ends here.  
................................................................................................................................................

_Somewhere in the aether, a voice says_   
_"Hello, Dean."_   
_Green eyes peer up at blue._   
_"Hey, Cas."_

_The story begins anew._

**_So it goes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
